Christmas at the Beach
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: The Nakamori's are deciding where to vacation. Aoko makes a bet regarding Kaitou Kid in order to NOT go skiing. Kaito does everything he can to make Aoko's wish come true. Will something else happen on Christmas at the beach? T to be safe for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas at the Beach- Chapter 1_

Magic Kaito- Fanfic 1

Started 6/28/2012

Cerulean waves crashed along the sandy beach, leaving cool foam in its wake as it pulled back in, drawing less and less as the tide came in. The sky was oddly clear and warm for the beginning of the winter holiday, but Nakamori Aoko did not care. Not at all.

She had won the terrifying bet against her father, police inspector Nakamori Ginzo, and their short family vacation was spent going to a more southern and lowest altitude location. Inspector Nakamori wanted to go skiing, regardless to his daughter's obvious inability to do anything in the cold.

"You know I feel cold all the time, Tousan! Why would you think I would want to go someplace colder?" Her argument was not sound enough, so she laid a wager.

It was not a nice wager, nor was it fair, but she was going to take the chance.

"Winner gets to choose vacation location for winter. I wager that Kaitou Kid will steal something this next week. AND he will return it via post to your office the next day." Aoko remembered her sweaty palms that she hid by balling up her fingers before pointing to her father.

"I wager that he will send a notice tomorrow and that I'll catch him with prize in hand!"

The next day, Aoko sat at her desk before the morning bell groaning into her hands.

"Ohayo, Aoko!"

Kuraba Kaito stared at the top of Aoko's head as she ignored his usual morning greeting. His eyebrows creased together even so minutely, Poker Face is not to be broken. A grin replaced his worry. Whenever he, the wonderful magician Kaito, worried about his best friend, he always knew how to make her smile again. If she smiled, he did not worry.

A rose popped into his hand and twirling it, he brushed the velvet petals softly along her exposed cheek, to her knuckles, down to the wrists visible above the cuffs of her uniform sleeves. Up and down again went the flower, each time, a little more pressure, an extra twirl.

Slowly, like she was waking up, Aoko pulled her hands from her face, confusion etched on her brow as she looked at the travelling rose.

"Ohayo, Aoko." Kaito repeated his previous words, an easy grin on his lips.

"O-ohayo, Kaito." She blinked her confusion away as her eyes moved from the flower to her friend's face. When the stem was offered to her, she took it from Kaito's fingers, bringing it to her nose to breathe in its soft scent.

"What's on your mind that has you moping so early in the morning?" Kaito put his bag on his desk and sat down, swiveling to face Aoko.

"Oh." Aoko deflated a little, her fingers no longer playing with the soft petals. "I made a stupid bet with my dad last night. About picking where we'd go for vacation."

"Where did the Inspector want to go this year?" Usually, Aoko was happy to spend her father's vacation days wherever the Inspector wanted.

"Skiing." Aoko sighed. Kaito knew she didn't like the cold. She always had a sweater and always stole his jacket when he didn't need it.

"Hm. Whaddya bet?"

"That Kaitou Kid would steal something this week and mail it Dad the next day." Aoko sighed heavily, but didn't hide behind her hands again. "Dad bet that Kid would send a message tomorrow and that he'll catch Kid with the prize."

"You'll know tomorrow, won't you? If your Dad doesn't get the notice tomorrow, then he loses, right?" Kaito watched as Aoko shook her head.

"Just because his bet doesn't happen, does not mean that it is my win. I'd have to win out-right for me to pick the vacation spot."

"Where do you want to go?" Kaito was already thinking of plans.

"The beach. As far away from snow as I can get my father to go." The inspector liked to be able to get back to his office at a moment's notice if something came up.

"The beach at winter… Only you would want to go there, Aoko!" Kaito ruffled her hair before she even knew what was happening.

"It'll be quiet. I think it's something my Dad needs. Especially with all these thefts Kid is doing. He's really wearing my dad down." Aoko looked sadly at the rose in her hands.

Before Kaito could reply, the bell sounded and people shuffled around them. Aoko carefully placed the flower in the clasp of her bag before pulling out her books. Kaito turned his mind to his heist.

The famous bangle was supposed to be shown in two days. He normally sent the message the day before the theft, and that was a day before it was to be displayed. The plan had been to send the message on the way home from school, but that would give Inspector Nakamori points towards his bet before Aoko, so he headed straight home after school. He could send the note early the day of the heist. It would mean the police would scramble, but it also gave him less time to do recon. It was always safer to do surveillance once the plan was set. Stealing with the advisories still moving was tricky; unnecessarily so.

Inspector Nakamori was getting complacent. It was time for a surprise. Kaitou Kid would steal the bracelet after the exhibit started. As much as Kaito wanted to prepare for the theft, he had exams to study for, so, with a sigh, he pulled his study materials closer to him.

"Kaito! I'm home!" Chikage, Kaito's mother, called up to his room. "Come say hello to your mother!"

Grumbling about impatience, Kaito was already at his door when he first heard the door unlock downstairs. Chikage was rolling luggage and dragging bags into the hallway as Kaito reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome home, Kaa-san." Kaito was swept up into a fierce hug as Chikage dropped her purse. "I can't breathe."

Laughing, his mother released him and looked him over. Without warning, she poked his stomach and grinned.

"Using the hang glider really works your abs. Toichi-san had such nice muscles. Aoko-chan is a lucky girl to have such a fit boyfriend." Chikage grinned wickedly and shook her finder as Kaito turned red and opened his mouth. "Poker face, dear. Don't break it."

"She's not my girlfriend." Kaito mumbled as his mother piled bags into his hands. With a sigh, he trudged up to Chikage's room and dumped her bags on her bed. She followed soon after with her suitcase.

"Shouldn't you be preparing to steal the Silver Duchess Cuff?" Chikage pulled a pamphlet from her purse. The museum had advertisers standing in the airport when she landed.

"Something came up, I'll steal it in a few days."

"This wouldn't be for a specific reason, would it? Say, to help a poor girl in distress?" Chikage sorted her bags out as Kaito perched on her bed.

"Wha-? How'd you hear about that?"

A small Cheshire grin spread across her lips. She only responded, "I have my ways. Besides, we have other important topics to talk about; like where we're going for vacation."

"I'm fine going anywhere."

"What about the Nakamori's? Do you know where they're going?"

"The beach. If I have anything to do with it… What?" Kaito stood up defiantly as his mother smiled at him.

"Nothing, dear. Let me change and we can get some dinner, okay?" Kaito left the room, Chikage's giggles dancing in the air.

Aoko sat in front of the glowing TV, watching half-mindedly as the news reporter talked about a new restaurant opening in the next town. It was late, but her father hadn't come home. There was a message on the answering machine telling Aoko to feed herself and to make sure to lock the doors before going to bed.

The Inspector was going to stay at his office until after midnight to ensure the note from Kaitou Kid would win his side of the bet. Silence, except for the ticking clock, hovered in the air, lulling Ginzo into a daze. His mind wandered from the open file on Kid as he thought about his daughter.

'She never complained about our vacations before. It must be this female teenager thing people keep warning me about. I wonder if there is a cure for that.' Ginzo picked up his coffee cup and tipped it back, only to find that it was bone dry. 'Someone drank all my coffee.'

His alarm went off.

Midnight.

No note.

He looked at his computer, several newspaper headlines were piled on his desktop, each denoting a precious piece going on display that week. Most notably was the Silver Duchess Cuff premiering the next day.

'Kaitou Kid must be aiming for something else, or he would have left a note for tomorrow night.' Ginzo thought to himself. Little did he know how wrong he was.

With a sigh, Inspector Nakamori cleaned up his desk and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Christmas at the Beach- Chapter 2_

Magic Kaito- Fanfic 1

Started 6/28/2012

"No news is good news, right, Aoko?" Keiko patted Aoko's head the next morning between classes. She had clicked her mobile phone shut after checking the news for Kaitou Kid's message.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to go to the exhibit this Saturday? If we go in the morning, it shouldn't be too bad." Aoko nodded in agreement, her heart only half-aware of her movements. Keiko wasn't fazed. "We'll talk about this later in the week."

Later, Aoko was walking home with Kaito. "With" in a loose interpretation. He was off darting from one side of the path to the other, looking at one thing, then something else. Aoko stayed in the center of the empty path with her best friend running like a puppy with too much leash freedom.

"Hey, Aoko, look!" Kaito's voice and his pointing finger directed Aoko's attention to the river. A pair of winter geese were flapping their wings into flight, droplets of water falling from their bodies and sparkling like diamonds as they melded with the flowing river once more. Aoko could not help but smile.

Kaito had said nothing about her mood, rather, he continued to be himself—annoying—but not overly so. Nor did he overtly try to bait her anger. Then here he was, at the end of the day, showing her the beauty of nature. It was enough to give a girl a headache.

"My mom came home last night." Kaito said, walking backwards to look at Aoko while he walked. "She would be really happy to see you again."

"I'll have to say hello sometime, then."

"Not today, though, her internal clock is out of whack. She was awake until I left for school." Kaito fell into step with Aoko. "How's the Inspector?"

"Dad? Disappointed. He thought Kaitou Kid would really want the bracelet. Now he's not sure since it's already open for the public to see." Aoko looked side long to Kaito. "I just hope I didn't push too far with this bet thing."

"He's a grown man, and you know he's not going to back down now."

"You're right." Aoko sighed. "I have to buy groceries for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaito."

Kaito stopped walking to watch Aoko's retreating back, the winter breeze tugging at her skirt and mussing her thick brown hair. He muttered at the wind, "No blowing her skirt up, that's _my_ job."

"A note has been issued by Kaitou Kid. Police Inspector Nakamori Ginzo was sent this note via the Museum of Eastern and Western antiquities. It says, 'I let you enjoy the Silver Duchess Cuff. Tomorrow at 9:36 pm, I will take it for my own. Kaitou Kid.'" The news reporter announced, showing pictures of the bracelet and note on the screen.

Aoko paused, the pot of oden bubbling noisily at the table, unattended.

"Inspector Nakamori, this is the third note this month from Kid, will you capture him this time?" A field reporter was on screen with the police force running in the background.

"My duties demand it." There was a fine line of tension in his jaw that Aoko noticed. He wasn't going to say the real pressure in catching the thief on national television. Winning a bet against his sixteen year old daughter was not necessarily the best reason to catch the elusive Kid.

"Will the museum be open tomorrow, and will it be showing the Silver Duchess Cuff, Inspector?"

"Yes, there is no need to worry. Listen up, Kid!" Ginzo grabbed the microphone and glared into the camera. "You do this honorably, you hear? No injuring innocent people who pay to see it, got it?"

He relinquished his hold on the microphone and turned away from the camera, walking off to work.

"Thank you, Inspector Nakamori. Back to you."

The screen switched back to the station and Aoko looked down at the table. Time to pack a bento.

In no time, the food was packed and she was bundled up against the cold. She hurried to the museum. Oden is no good to eat cold.

"Ah, Aoko-chan." An officer of the police detail greeted Aoko at the door. "Bringing the Inspector dinner? What is it tonight?"

"Oden. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I'm not rightly sure." He lifted his radio. "Inspector Nakamori, your daughter is here. She has oden, what's your location?"

"Main atrium. Let her in." The radio popped and went silent.

"Like I was going to stop you." The guard pointed her in, and the other officers let her pass.

With a smile and a chirp of 'thanks,' Aoko breezed into the main room. The gaze of several guards went unnoticed as she entered the large room.

Surveying the area, she found her father in the center of the room using and ancient table as his headquarters. She could see the blueprints of the museum as she waited for someone to tap Ginzo's shoulder and point to her.

"Tousan, I brought dinner!" Aoko held up the wrapped thermos box and handed it to Ginzo. "There's fresh coffee in there, too."

"You're the best daughter a man could hope for. It's getting late. Get home safely. Call me when you get there and sleep early." Ginzo put an arm around her shoulders as he led her back to the entrance.

"Catch him, Tousan. I believe in you." Aoko smiled and rushed into the cold.

"Alright, let's do this people!" Inspector Nakamori roused a cheer from his men.

Keiko heaved a sigh. Akako blinked her long eyelashes at the disturbance. Keiko sighed again. Aoko looked up from her notes.

"What's the matter, Keiko?" Aoko asked, half expecting to know the cause of her friend's plight.

"Kaitou Kid is going to steal the Silver Duchess! We won't be able to see it!" The girl wailed dramatically.

"There are other exhibits to see." Akako spoke up. "The Silver Duchess Cuff is not the only new item on display."

Keiko dissolved into a blubbering mess, one such that the mention of Kaitou Kid did not tempt the inner fangirl to awaken.

Aoko absent-mindedly rubbed her friend's back in silent comfort.

Later that day, Kaito asked her on the way home, "Are you going to visit your dad?"

"Hm? What did you say, Kaito?" Aoko was in her thoughts. Kaito repeated his question.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think it's a good idea. I have split interests in this after all." Aoko pondered aloud, "Maybe I should go to sleep early."

"9:30 is a little early, even for elementary school kids." Kaito joked, but his laughter died on his lips before they bubbled out. Moisture glistened in her deep blue eyes. Worry misted over before getting obscured by her bangs.

"Kid wouldn't hurt my father, would he?" Aoko's voice was small, but Kaito was always acutely aware of her feelings. Well, except for when he was pulling pranks on her.

"He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Including the Inspector. I'm sure."

"Yeah, you're right. He's just a flamboyant, egotistical, attention seeking trickster who wants an audience. Audiences, even volunteers for acts, are meant to be entertained. They're not in harm's way." Aoko smiled and linked elbows with Kaito, making his heart skip a beat, before leading them to the edge of the market. "I'll buy you dango."

Kaito wasn't about to turn down food.

The heist was about to begin. Kaito told Aoko that his mother was still keeping mid-European time and that she was sure to be off kilter until the end of the week. Taking his word for it, having been on the receiving end of Chikage's jet lag before, Aoko gave him one last appreciative pat on the arm before rushing home to a pile of distractions. All of which would keep her away from live news, the internet, and people.

Now it was just before nine; 8:57 to be precise, and Kaito had finished his triple check of the devices in play. Inspector Nakamori was being sneaky. Only his own personal team would be inside the room with the bracelet. All the other guards were in the rooms beyond and on the perimeter. Men in the power switch room wore gasmasks and night vision goggles. Kaito did not envy them; though possible, wearing both head pieces was frightfully uncomfortable. This was not going to be a stealth in the dark mission, especially since Inspector Nakamori put the district's best hand to hand combat fighter on that door to protect the electricity.

The guards at the skylights were well armed; tranquilizers and tasers alike. The windows had laser motion detectors, steel bars and guards like the ones on the roof. Doors: front, sides, back, and loading dock were all covered.

There was no way in.

So, naturally, Kaito was already in the room with Inspector Nakamori and his direct team. He had, like a teenage citizen of the city, bought a ticket and walked straight in. He asked forgiveness for the interruption, but told the Inspector, that contrary to the now routine appearance of his dauther on the night of a promised heist, that Aoko had decided to wait at home. When asked why he was there, the boy replied stoically, "I took it upon myself to tell you her customary 'good luck'."

Ginzo gave a grunt of approval, clapping a hand on Kaito's shoulder. A detective called for the Inspector and in that moment Kaito disappeared.

As darkness fell, Kaito moused around in the crawl space between the roof and the ceilings of the rooms below. Even if the police made it up to his secret paths, they wouldn't get far by following the trail in the dust. Kaito had spent the entire first hour going through every available path, purposefully sweeping up the grit and grime. Now he knew every turn in the building.

The devices he had put into play were simple, more junior high haunted house than mastermind magician. But it worked, so he used them.

9:36 on the dot.

The lights went out. Or so the police thought. They only thought so because the room was suddenly devoid of light. Inspector Nakamori was yelling into his radio and cries of "there's nothing wrong" and "he hasn't been here" echoed in the room.

Silent timers and blackout fabric, material Kaito was incredibly grateful to have as his curtains for the east facing window in his room, covered the directional field of light from the overhead lamps. Effectively creating the semblance of darkness, the second trick came into play. Gas cans, hidden in the bases of the posts that held the red velvet 'do not cross' dividers, went off simultaneously. There was three-fold use for the gas: cut down visibility even more, force the guards to sacrifice the use of one hand to cover their nose and mouth, and to discern the placement of the laser sensors.

Gas mask in place, Kaitou Kid fell to the scene from his hiding spot. The heist had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Christmas at the Beach- Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: No ownership to characters, only to plot ideas!

Apologies for any OOC'ness.

"It's Kid!" A muffled yell rang out.

"Don't move!" Inspector Nakamori was coughing through his yells.

"Inspector, you seem rather eager about this heist. Any particular reason why?" Kaitou Kid walked between the coughing officers, knowing that they would not touch him. The inspector flared up, near spluttering on his words, but that could have been due to the gas in the air.

The bamboo skew the dango Aoko bought for him earlier appeared in his hand and he wove it through the glowing green lines of security. The prize bent the stick with its weight, but it did not break.

"Perhaps the Inspector's enthusiasm has some childish, stubborn basis? Like a bet with that daughter of yours? A fight about winter break, a bet cast, and you, Inspector Nakamori, seem so intent on running your precious girl's family time by taking her someplace where she would be miserable." Kid put the bracelet into his jacket and turned to face the officers. "How far off am I?"

A muscle twitched in Inspector Nakamori's face. Upset at Kid's words or his own selfishness was not clear, it possibly was a mix of the two, bringing out the truth of Ginzo's actions.

"Spot on. I won't ask, this time, how you know of all of this, but do you know what the last step is required to give Aoko the decisive win?"

"You should be sure to open your mail tomorrow. I feel there will be something important there."

"I can't let anyone know that I just let you go."

"I understand. That's why you're going to have everyone think I'm going to the roof. I'll take care of the rest." A puff of smoke clouded Kid again and he ran off, disguised as a regular officer, running with the others when Inspector Nakamori flung the doors open, yelling, 'he's going up!'

And with that, Kaitou Kid made his grand escape through the same doors he entered all those hours ago.

A message sat in Aoko's mailbox when she checked her phone at the lunch hour.

"Decision is yours. Pick where you want to go, I'll arrange the trip. See you at home for dinner."

Aoko closed her phone and hugged the nearest person. That just happened to be Kaito. His heart warmed as he saw the tension slip away from Aoko's body and he congratulated her.

"So, where exactly are you going? My mom's been bugging me too. I can't decide if I want to drag her far away from civilization or to lose her there." Kaito felt his lungs squeeze as Aoko's hands drifted across his torso back to the desk in front of her.

"There are nice towns on the nearby islands. We could get there easily by boat. And it'll be less snowy there than up in the mountains. Ask your mom if you're interested in going too. It'll be like before." Aoko bit her bottom lip. She didn't mean to mention the last bit. It was years ago, back when there were two complete households, that the Kuraba's and Nakamori's went on holiday together. Since the death of Aoko's mothere, nine years ago, and Kaito's father eight years ago, neither family brought it up.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe we can make a sandman." Kaito's easy smile loosened the knot of sadness in the back of Aoko's throat. "I'll ask Mom to look into it."

He stood up and went closer to the window to call his mother. When he came back, he had an apologetic smile on his face.

"I think my mom is about to get carried away. She'll be bothering your father until we go. There's no way he's getting out of this now. If he ever wanted to try, that is." Kaito ruffled his hair like it had become too tame while Aoko flipped open her phone.

The text message was brief, but it was too late to be any help for Nakamori Ginzo. Chikage called him the moment she hung up from her talk with Kaito, immediately planning the trip for the four of them.

A week later, after a storm of exams, Aoko and Kaito, Ginzo and Chikage were on a boat sailing to slightly warmer temperatures.

"Nakamori-san, thank you for inviting Kaito and me to come with you. I know family time is precious, so don't worry, I'll make sure Kaito doesn't bother you two too much." Chikage was all smiles in her fleece-lined jacket, having no notion that her lighthearted deviations from the truths were making the Inspector's lip twitch beneath his mustache.

"Kaasan! Don't act like you didn't bully your way into this trip!" Kaito yelled over his shoulder from where he was lounging at the rail beside Aoko.

"You're the one who called me, Kaito-chan." The hard, sugar coated, words were flung viciously, but were masked with tinkling laughter.

"I'm glad you came, Chikage-san." Aoko turned to face Kaito's mother. She had been banned from calling her Kuraba-san, Kuraba-bachan, Chikage-bachan, and every possible mixture. "It's been a long time since we've done anything together."

"Aoko-chan!" Chikage danced across the deck to the girl, embracing her. "I knew it, we girls need to stick together. You're wasted on the Inspector."

"She's not wasted!"

"Maa, maa, let's not get out of hand." Aoko tried to placate the adults before yelping in surprise. Ginzo had grabbed her free arm and was trying to tug her out of Chikage's grasp. "Kaito! Do something!"

Her yells were ignored by Ginzo and Chikage, making Kaito's task all the easier. In a flash, Aoko was replaced with a dummy and the two teens fled to a different part of the ship.

"They won't hurt each other, will they?" Aoko panted out after sprinting up the stairs to the observation deck.

Shaking his head, Kaito peered over the railing at their parents who were laughing as they tossed the air filled dummy in the air. He turned his back against the railing and made himself comfortable. With her breaths coming out in hot puffs of steam, Aoko finally calmed her breathing enough to sit next to him.

"I hope Dad doesn't get called in to work. But if Kaitou Kid sends a note, then I know he's going to be gone in a flash." Aoko wrapped her arms around her stomach and pulled her knees up to fight against the cold.

"I'm sure that nothing less than Kaitou Kid stealing the metals from the Emperor's jacket will take Inspector Nakamori from his daughter this vacation. He did fight with his daughter for vacation time, you know." Aoko punched his shoulder lightly, trying to hide her smile.

When she heard that Chikage had contacted her father, Aoko tried to undo what she had thought was a mistake. Little did she know was that there was an arrangement between her father and Kaito. A message in Kaito's phone appeared the morning after the Cuff was stolen. 'If Kid holds his end of the deal, Aoko wants to go somewhere without snow. I think she'll enjoy herself more if her best friend came too. Try to restrain your mother for me. I handle criminals, not females.'

Ginzo had some explaining to do to calm Aoko down. She felt embarrassed at her outbreak, so, naturally, Kaito brought it up to tease her with it. A breeze cut over the boat and Aoko shivered. Instinctively, Kaito lifted his arm and Aoko tucked herself firmly into his side, managing, somehow, to get as much surface area to touch Kaito; effectively stealing all of his body heat.

Years ago, Kaito used to blush. Now having done it so many times, he no longer turned bright red at their contact. He did, however, feel the tingle as he felt her curves meld to fit into his own, more angular, shape. There was nothing intimate about it, but after one episode, he realized that there was something possessive about it.

Hakuba Suguru was an arrogant individual. Personally, Kaito would use stronger language, pointedly starting with "bast" and ending with "ard," but those were his own thoughts. One time, when he was visiting Japan and temporarily enrolled in their class for a trip to the mountains, Aoko got cold. As a "proper gentleman," as he continually pointed out to Kaito, he moved to take off his outer jacket to put around Aoko's shoulders. Much to Kaito's delight, that he had no idea he was hoping for, Aoko stopped the blonde and tucked herself into Kaito's arm, saying, "Kaito'll keep me warm. It's his job after all."

Who knew that the promise a 10 year old boy made would be so useful in crushing love rivals?

Since then, whevever Aoko shivered or sneezed because of the cold, Kaito would subtly open his side to her, even if it meant juggling several bags of groceries. She did not always take the offer, nor did she even notice half the time, but when she did, she always did it with a happy twinkle in her eyes. Possessive was the emotion Kaito felt, but it wasn't like he owned her, rather it was like she gave him the sole right of keeping her warm; over other people and inanimate objects. There was something in the way that Aoko knew he would always be there to keep her warm that gave him the feeling that he possessed that right.

A sigh echoed in Aoko's mind as she shifted to fit against Kaito's hip. She loved the constant warmth that ebbed off of him. When Kaito stopped blushing at their contact, so, too, did she. If he wasn't going to be embarrassed, then neither was she. Besides, touching him was nothing to blush over. As she got older, however, some of the things that popped into her mind were.

Fantasies of his hand moving from her shoulder to her waist, or perhaps somewhere else, often made her shake her head to clear her mind, mentally scolding herself for her wayward thoughts. Othere times she thought of other ways he could hold her to keep her warm: pulling her into both arms or onto his lap, or even surprising her and hugging her from behind.

Mentally slapping herself, Aoko swallowed stiffly and looked down at her fingers. They were losing what little color they had. Pulling her hands even further into her sleeves, she started exhaling large puffs of hot air on them and flexing her fingers to restart the blood flow.

"Don't you have gloves by now?" Kaito grabbed one wrist and started to rub her hand in between his own.

"They're too big."

"What about the children sizes?"

"Wrong proportion."

Kaito sighed. There really wasn't a pair of gloves on the planet that would fit her tiny hands. It was amazing that they could do anything at all. Tucking the edges of her sleeves onto themselves to encase her hands, Kaito told her to cross her arms over her chest and put her hands under her arms.

"We could go down into the cabin. It's warm there." Aoko shook her head decisively at Kaito's words.

"Aoko doesn't want to go down there. It's stuffy and it smells."

Shrugging, Kaito shifted, pulling himself to stay comfortable and bringing Aoko with him, putting Aoko in a position where he could comfortably wrap both arms around her petite frame.

Aoko snuggled her cheek into the warm fleece of his jacket. Kaito told himself that she was squirming around. Her hair was getting buffeted around by the wind, so he unwound part of his scarf and wrapped it over Aoko's neck, trapping her hair down to keep the chill from seeping in. She sighed. He told himself that she was taking a deep breath before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Christmas at the Beach- Chapter 4_

Author's notes: Final Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

It took five minutes to walk a sleeping Aoko in Kaito's arms. He timed it perfectly. Squeezing his arms around her shoulder, he waited until she shifted, then he moved it to rub her arm.

"Aoko, wake up. We're almost there." She shook her head unconsciously and buried it further into his shoulder. Slowly, Kaito coaxed her through the layers of sleep, petting her hair or poking her cheek until, finally, he saw her eyes move beneath her eyelids. Carefully, so as not to shock her into the cold, he removed his scarf from her neck.

"We're there?" She mumbled, sleep still trying to grasp her.

"We're here. Come on, we have to get blood back to our legs and feet." Kaito waited until Aoko lifted her head before standing up. His legs tingled slightly, but he had focused on flexing his toes inside his shoes to keep the blood moving. After dancing in place for a moment, Kaito squatted to rub Aoko's calves.

"Wherea re we staying? Chickage-san wouldn't tell me." Aoko took Kaito's offered hands and stood up with his help.

"Not sure. That lady knows how to keep her secrets." Kaito led the way back to the main deck, searching for their parents.

"Aoko!" Ginzo waved the teens to where he and Chikage had gathered their luggage.

The boat pulled into the harbor and the gangplank lowered. A few seasick individuals rushed off the boat to the nearby office building. The rest of the patrons filed off and dispersed towards the parking lot and town.

"The inn isn't too far away, so we can walk and see what's around." Chikage shouldered her bag and tugged her suitcase after her. Ginzo, who was about to complain about overtime work and lack of sleep, didn't even have time to open his mouth before Chikage yelled, "Hurry up, Kaito-kun! Aoko-chan! Dinner is going to be fabulous tonight!"

Kaito grabbed up his bag and helped Aoko with her suitcase. They all hurried to catch up to Chikage as she led them through the streets, keeping the ocean nearby at all times. Just when Ginzo was about to complain about walking, Chikage pointed to a sign at the end of the road.

The inn was a traditional Japanese inn with wooden floors, shouji screens and tatami mats. After checking in, Chikage informed Ginzo.

"Aoko-chan will be staying with me in my room. You can have Kaito." Grabbing Aoko, Chikage cheerfully followed the female worker up to the second floor. While Ginzo started to mention that it was the Nakamori's family vacation, Chikage responded by saying, "Aoko-chan is a female. Unfortunately, very much like now my own precious boy is missing a father, she is without a mother. I'm sure there are still some things she needs to ask a woman. Unless you want to explain those to her?"

His silence was her victory. After becoming friends with Kaito, Chikage became the mother figure, of sorts, for Aoko. Growing up led to delicate conversations, some of which the strong minded Inspector could not have with his daughter. Chikage taught Aoko about being a female. Kaito, without a father, was also taught by Chikage. She had no qualms about delicate topics like puberty. Her only kindness was that she taught them separately. Crazy as she was, she knew she shouldn't force them together. Hint at, yes; force, no. It would only dirty their blossoming feelings for each other. Or so she depicted in her mind.

"Your room, sirs." The inn worker opened a door for Ginzo and Kaito across the hall from Chikage and Aoko.

"At least we won't hear their incessant giggling." Ginzo threw his bag into a corner and sat down at the kotatsu, letting the heater warm his feet.

Enough time passed for Ginzo to fall into a light doze when there was a tap at the door.

"Kaito, open up!"

Opening the door, Kaito let Chikage and Aoko into the room. Seeing her father, still in his damp outer jacket, Aoko pulled it off him with deft fingers while Chikage got the padded jacket, a hanten, and draped it in the jacket's place.

"Dinner reservations are for seven-thirty. Will your father be awake by then?" Chikage sat down and pulled a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere.

"He'll be hungry by then. A little groggy, maybe, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Aoko had swapped all of her sea-dampened clothes for fresh ones. Even though the room was a pleasant temperature, she still snuggled under the kotatsu, near purring in bliss.

"Kaito, come watch and learn the new tricks I picked up in Europe." Chikage opened the deck.

What was a magic show for Aoko was a lesson for Kaito. She would only do it once and always at full speed. Kuraba Toichi used to teach Kaito the same way.

After the show, they used the cards to play some poker. A favorite pastime for both Kuraba's. As seven o'clock rolled around, Aoko carefully woke her father, they got ready for dinner, crammed into a cab heading to the center of town, and ate at a local hotspot. Ginzo and Chikage quickly fell into a story telling mood, each one trying to out-do the last.

Aoko sat, embarrassed at the display, while Kaito laughed it off. The other patrons seemed to enjoy the exuberant, if a little far-fetched, stories. Through the course of the meal, Kaito told Aoko to relax several times before making a flower appear to cheer her up.

Later, back at the inn, they took long baths in the separate bath houses before turning in.

The room only had one lamp on as Aoko tucked herself into her futon.

"So have you kissed yet?" Chikage propped her head up in her hand so as to easily watch Aoko's expressions.

"What? Kissed? Who?" Aoko could feel a tingle in her toes. She knew she would become redder than a tree-ripened cherry if this conversation was going where she thought it was going.

"You, Aoko-chan. Have you and Kaito kissed?" Fervent head shaking made Chikage smile slyly. "Kissing someone else? Sneaky girl. I knew you had it in you."

"What? No!" Aoko gasped, horrified. "I haven't kissed anyone!"

"My dear. You're seventeen. Live a little. Just be careful. Everything has consequences, but they aren't always bad. And not doing something, that is meant to be done, has equal consequences as doing something at all." Chikage paused, worry flickered over her face. "You do like him, don't you? Even just as friends? Because I know you are very important to him."

Aoko heard the real concern; none of the usual façade. She nodded her head in affirmation. Chikage was still talking.

"I mean, I'd understand if you have romantic feelings for someone else, but I'm a mother, you understand. Kaito's mother. He doesn't have anyone else who is absolutely on his side. I have to stand by him. Oh, but I do adore you, Aoko-chan."

"Chikage-san!" Aoko mangaged to interject as Chikage finally took a breath. "I do."

"You do? Great! What about?"

"Like Kaito. He's my best friend and almost as important to me as my dad is. But I have to take care of my dad. Expecially since Kaitou Kid is making work so much harder for him. I want to be what I can for Kaito, but right now, best friend is all I can manage." Aoko mumbled, afraid that Chikage might be aware enough of her confession to be recording her. Or worse, that Kaito could hear her talking.

"Oh." Chikage smiled with a sigh. "I feel much better after our talk."

She rolled over and turned out the light.

"If you ever need advice on how to jump him, let me know. I've had lots of practice on Toichi-san."

The room across the hall was dark and silent.

"I don't want to know, don't want to see, don't want to hear. But you continue to take care of my girl, alright? She's all I've got left."

"Yes, sir. That's the plan." Kaito spoke. "Well, you have Kaitou Kid, too."

"Damnable thief." Ginzo grumbled and turned over. Deep breathing filled the room and Kaito closed his eyes.

'Oh, the irony.' He thought as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, the adults woke late, leaving the early risers to eat breakfast together before running down to the beach. Weather reports calculated a warm day, as if to make up for the cold snap the day before.

There were townspeople working at the water's edge and when the teens crept close to see what they were doing, they were recruited to help. As the sun crept over the horizon, the teens were sent on tasks like hauling rope and buckets. From the pile of garbage accumulating on the beach, they assumed it was efforts to clean the ocean.

At noon, the workers let Kaito and Aoko go, thanking them for their help.

"I'm so tired!" Aoko laughed, gasping for air as she and Kaito ran up the beach to the inn.

"Me too. But at least we're not cold." It was true, they had both worked hard enough to cut through the cold wind.

"Aoko! Kaito-kun!" Ginzo called for them from the deck at the back of the inn. "Let's eat!"

Lunch was quiet in the dining room of the inn. There were other patrons, but most were elderly and talked quietly amongst themselves of when they last stayed at the inn.

"You two should go into town." Chikage said, pointing to the Nakamori's. "There's lots to do there."

And so they did. Father and daughter spent time at the stores, gardens, shrines, and local museum before coming back for dinner. They arrived right after Chikage and Kaito.

"Dinner's going to be in an hour." They heard Kaito say as he looked at the clock.

"Kaito!" Aoko grabbed his arm. "Let's make a sandman before dinner."

The two scampered off, leaving the parents with smiles tugging at their lips.

Kaito managed to make a large sand-snowman, somehow avoiding getting dirt all over himself. Aoko made a family of small sandmen, complete with a dog.

The sun was low, but the waves still held the deep blue color as they crashed along the shore. Aoko pressed up against Kaito's side as they sat on the steps leading back to the inn.

"Are you enjoying your vacation, Aoko?"

"Very much. Though I never thought I would make a bet with my father to be here."

"Crazier things have happened." Kaito said, wrapping his arm around Aoko's shoulders. "Besides, it's kind of nice having Christmas at the beach."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Aoko sniggled into the warmth. Maybe they'll do it again next year.

~ ~ ~OWARI~ ~ ~


End file.
